Loveteams
by MaidenRiri416
Summary: Have you ever wonder how it is like if the boys have their girlfriends? I am. Super-overly-galactically wondering. And so I write a story in which the infamous basketball players have their loveteams. Yes, I include new characters especially girls.


**_Chapter One_**

Its summer vacation and the infamous basketball team's senior members are on their way to their junior's houses to give them a surprise visit. Thus, snatch them for a beautiful trip. With their coach on the other side, it's not really an _escape_ but a usual dead-or-alive practice.

After fetching the other junior members with or without their consent, they made it to their last stop—_Kagami Taiga's residence._

They looked at the door with a heave, "I wonder if his coach is here?" Koganei said with his usual cat-face adding the two pink circles on his cheeks. And they remembered Alex wearing nothing but undies.

A dark aura reached their 'reminisce' coming from their beloved coach, "We are here to fetch Kagami-kun. Understand?"

"H-Hai!" The team-pervert shouted in unison with sweat-dropped.

_Ding dong~_

A topless man with messy red hair greeted them with a frown. Irritation plastered on his 'just-woke-up' face. He was scratching the back of his head while his other hand was holding the knob of the door.

And the team greeted him then explains the reason for the surprise visit.

"Okay, I'll pack my things." He said with a yawn and all of them followed him inside. Not knowing they just bypassed _someone_. On the other hand, Kuroko being the shadow of the team _did_ saw _her_ and the two both stared at each other for over ten seconds.

_'__She noticed me. Could it be…?' _

The blue-haired man thought.

_'__He saw me.'_

That's what the girl thought as she followed them with Kuroko trying to find out who she is. He keeps quiet and didn't even bother to inform the others that a girl same to his height is following them and the others wasn't aware of her.

Until they reached Kagami's room, he cracked glancing at the back to the people waiting for him to open the door of his room.

"Actually, you can wait at the—

"Hurry up, Bakagami." Riko started to be impatient. A nerve popped from his head and he groaned before opening the door and a little white furred dog jumped on him and he immediately back down. The creature just scared the sh—t out of him.

All of them was stunned except Kuroko and the girl, "A-A dog?!" they all exclaimed. They followed the dog with their eyes on the little furred creature.

The little creature stopped by to a girl and most of them we're surprised for the second time around.

"S-Since w-when—who…?" They couldn't utter words anymore.

"I've been here the whole time." That flat yet soft voice escaped her smooth silky lips.

"…"

"Her voice is like Kuroko… hmmm but it's a bit hushed." Kiyoshi Teppei commented filling the silence.

"They are even on the same height." Izuki said staring down at the two who's standing next to each other.

Koganei put his arm on Izuki's shoulder, "Look at their facial expressions!" All of them except Kagami turned to the blue-haired lad,

"Kuroko."

Hyuuga coughed, "D-Did you by any chance… accidentally use your power?"

"Misdirection overflow!" Koganei exclaimed.

Kiyoshi tapped his back while saying, "You are powerful, and that's fun." And Kuroko couldn't help the twinge effect from the 'slap' of the Iron Heart's big hand.

She was standing next to Kuroko and they were likely sharing the same height. Her hair was a mix of peach with a dark shade of pink on the end. She has those two pigtails with wide curl on the end making her look like a kid setting aside her height. She has those blue languid eyes that give the impressions of coldness and mystery.

They feel like they're staring at her for hours but the emptiness plastered on her face was making them suppose she's something special.

She reminds them of the man she's standing next to. _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

She scooped the little dog that fit perfectly in her arms, "What are you doing here, Shiroka?" All turned to the red-haired man who's now sitting on the ground and sweating because of the fright cause by the dog.

She held the dog with her hands on its side and shoved it to his direction, "Pochiri misses his daddy Taiga." She sounded very much alike to Kuroko.

_'__Kuroko's girl version!?' _They all yelled in thought.

She freed the dog and it moves forward to Kagami which to what expected got frightened for the third time. Her head then turned to Kuroko. Followed by another staring competition longer than what they did a while ago and it makes the silence filled the atmosphere.

"…"

They cutely bowed at each other for respect.

The team snapped back and tries to gain air, then they assured in their minds saying, _'They're connected!'_

"Anou… Who are you?" Finally, Riko had gain enough to ask her. The little girl gazed up on Seirin's coach and for awhile, her silky lips parted a bit for awe. She then stooped a bit saying,

"My name is Heikin Shiroka." She then bends up.

"I'm Taiga-kun's wife, hajimemashite."

"…"

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!


End file.
